


Bokuaka (HANAHAKI AU)

by Akaashedebokuto



Series: Haikyuu One shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto
Summary: One shotMalas decisiones, perdidas de amistad, traiciones y un inesperado final.Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es de mi autoria
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728286
Kudos: 8





	Bokuaka (HANAHAKI AU)

Cierto pelinegro entraba al pequeño local donde los antiguos miembros del equipo de volleyboll de la escuela Fukurodani se encontraban ya reunidos. A l verlo entrar todos se emocionaron y lo recibieron con entusiasmo, cosa que él agradeció pues se sentía de la misma forma; habían pasado cinco meses en los cuales no habían podido reunirse debido al trabajo de cada uno.

-Akaashi, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo –le dice Yukie.

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero parece que no soy el único que llega tarde –mencionó Akaashi.

-Si te refieres a Bokuto, nos marcó y dice que ya está muy cerca –menciona Honoka- mencionó algo sobre el tráfico.

-Es normal en él, pero bueno..-dice Akaashi dando por terminado ese tema.

-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes por él? – pregunta Kaori dejando en silencio la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ya deberías de decirle-le menciona Yukie.

-Sí lo que te preocupa es que nosotros les dejemos de hablar, no te preocupes –le dice Wataru.

-Tú dile Akaashi, dudo mucho que no te acepte –le asegura Yukie.

-Bueno, hoy pensaba decírselo, pero a solas obviamente- les menciona Akaashi- les agradezco que me apoyen, son los mejores amigos que pude haber tenido.

A los pocos minutos la entrada del establecimiento fue abierta y todos vieron entrar a una bella mujer, rubia, extranjera y de hermoso cuerpo; sonreía y observaba todo con entusiasmo; era seguida por el ex “as” del Fukurodani que al ver a sus amigos sonrió y rápidamente se acerco a ellos junto a la rubia.

-Perdón la tardanza –dice Bokuto mientras entrega su sueter y el de su compañera a uno de los meseros del lugar-les presento a Susan, mi novia.

-Hola, mucho gusto –dice la chica sonriendo suavemente a todos- tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, Koutaro no deja de hablar de ustedes.

Al escuchar la declaración de la pareja solo pudieron quedarse callados, en especial Yukie y Konoha pero los demás sacaron el saludo a flote saludando a la chica e invitándola a sentarse. Para coraje de varios del grupo, Bokuto ni siquiera reparó en Akaashi y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso del temperamento de Yukie.

-Bokuto, al menos deberías saludara Akaashi, es como si no existiera para ti, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de todo lo que hizo por ti mientras estuvieron juntos en el equipo? –menciona la chica que estaba aferrada a la mano del pelinegro.

-Perdón Yukie, yo solo…

-No importa Bokuto-san, es bueno volver a verlo y entiendo que esté entusiasmado por presentarnos a su novia –le dice Akaashi con su habitual tono de serenidad- es un gusto conocerla –le dice Akaashi a la rubia que solo agradece el saludo pero no vuelve a dirigirle la mirada.

La reunión siguió pero tanto Yukie como Konoha no le dirigieron la palabra a la pareja; pocos minutos habían pasado y el ambiente se iba haciendo denso, más que nada porque la novia de Bokuto les decía todas las citas y anécdotas de pareja que habían tenido y para Yukie y Konoha, su instinto les dijo que la rubia lo hacía adrede.

De pronto, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir un malestar en la garganta, empezó a carraspear y a los pocos segundos a toser; era tan fuerte y doloroso que terminó encorvado; Bokuto sin pensarlo se acercó a él y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Yukie le apartó la mano mientras Konoha tomó a Akaashi y lo llevó al baño con él; Susan mientras tanto observaba con malos ojos la enorme preocupación de su novio.

Yukie y Konoha llevaban rápidamente a Akaashi que seguía tosiendo con ganas; pero antes de llegar al baño, el pelinegro se quedo quieto; ya había dejado de toser pero tenía cubierta su boca; provocando que sus dos amigos se impacientaran y sin esperar Yukie to su mano y la alejo de su cara; encontrando así varias flores en la mano de éste.

-Pero ¿qué demonios? –exclamo Konoha mientras Yukie salía corriendo hacia la mesa, tomando los bolsos de los tres, disculpándose y saliendo junto a los otros dos del restaurante.

Los tres salieron corriendo y llegaron a un parque cercano; estaba lleno de familias y parejas de todo tipo, era un ambiente feliz pero para ellos tres era un ambiente ansioso; de pronto, Akaashi volvió a toser y ambos chicos lo ayudaron, sabían que era lo que venía pero esperaban estar equivocados. Cuando pasó, tenían otro tipo de flor, confirmando la sospecha de ambos chicos; desgraciadamente hubo varios episodios de tos seguidos, dando por resultado final varios tipos de flores en el piso y a un Akaashi sumamente cansado y afectado.

Ambos chicos se sentían cansados mentalmente pero apoyaban al pelinegro en su malestar y ayudaban a calmarlo pues lloraba, lloraba un amor que nunca había salido a la luz y que muy probablemente no iba a salir nunca; lo único con lo que no contaban es que Kuroo estaba viendo todo, estaba en shock, él solamente había salido con sus amigos del trabajo a beber cuando vio pasar corriendo a Yukie, Konoha y Akaashi, él los apreciaba, sobre todo al pelinegro así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue seguirlos para después, ante su asombro, presenciar y escuchar todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

-Akaashi, ven –le dice Kuroo para abrazarlo fuertemente espantado a los tres pero siendo obedecido oor el azabache- guarden eso, vamos para mi departamento, tenemos que investigar que quieren decir esas flores.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kuroo preparó un poco de té para los cuatro mientras Akashi se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones y Yuie y Konoha se encontraban buscando los significados de aquellas flores escupidas por Akaashi; una vez que estuvo listo el té, Kuroo les ofreció una taza para luego ir a su pequeño estudio por un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores.

-Éste nos va a ayudar mucho más –les dice mientras les entrega el libro y los otros dos comienzan a buscarlas mientras él abraza a Akaashi y lo ayuda a tomar el té por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro no tenía fuerzas.

-Ya encontramos todas las flores –dice Yukie muy feliz y suspirando de alivio.

-¿Qué significan? –pregunta Kuroo.

-Antes que de los significados –dice Konoha- dinos Akaashi ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pues no lo sé, yo no sé –dice Akaashi intentando no volver a llorar.

-Di los significados, creo que eso le ayudará a tomar una decisión –dice Kuroo- no entiendo a Koutaro Akaashi pero aunque él es mi mejor amigo sabes que también tú lo eres así que no estás solo ¿ok?

-Bien pues por lo que viene en el libro las flores que vomitaste son: el crisantemo violeta, significa “no soporto la idea de perder tu amor”; gardenia “amor secreto”; jacinto púrpura “pesar, lamento, aflicción”; pensamiento negro “tristeza por un amor sin esperanza” y por último fue el tulipán amarillo “amor sin esperanza” –dice Konoha creando un silencio profundo en la pequeña habitación.

-Bien –dijo en un susurro el enfermo- ya sé lo que haré.

-¿Y qué sería?- preguntó Yukie.

-Me voy a operar, pero antes que nada necesito una evaluación médica menciona Akaashi sentándose muy erguido y con voz entrecortada; nadie dijo nada, en un silencio que creaba la sensación de apoyo.

Los meses pasaron y la Boda de Bokuto con Susan se llevó a cabo a pesar de que de los amigos de Bokuto solo Komi asistió a la boda; dos mesas de su lado estaban vacías; lo que más le dolió es que la persona que había querido de padrino de bodas se negó rotundamente.

Durante la fiesta su ahora esposa se divertía y sonreía, en cambio él se sentía mal pues al terminar la ceremonia religiosa Komi se despidió, dejándolo completamente solo; sus padres no estaban felices con el matrimonio; lo que no sabía es que ellos habían preferido siempre y por sobre todos a Akaashi pues el pelinegro les había hablado de los sentimientos que tenía por Bokuto, les había mencionado del enorme amor que sentía por su hijo, lo que los hizo amarlo desde ese mismo instante pues la sinceridad y la devoción mostrado los emocionó.

Para Susan el día fue hermoso porque aunque no amara aún a Bokuto estaba segura que con el tiempo el amor llegaría y agradecía que ninguno de los amigos de su esposo fuera, pues los consideraba innecesarios para su círculo social. Lo único que le incomodaba era el gesto molesto de sus suegros y que el padre de Bokuto le hiciera firmar un acuerdo prenupcial y que Bokuto no se negara, pero ese día, el día de su boda no iba a dejar de ser perfecto por pequeños detalles y para ella, fue el mejor día de su vida pero para Bokuto ese día se sintió sofocado y que comenzaba a caer en un abismo.

Era casi finales de año y Kuuro no había vuelto a hablar con el que, en su momento, fue su mejor amigo; tenía mucho trabajo en el laboratorio en el que trabaja, su situación económica era suficientemente buena, su pareja era perfecta y estaba tan enamorado que para él simplemente su vida era perfecta; solo había un único detalle que oscurecía su vida llena de luz.

Salía del trabajo cuando fue interceptado por Bokuto, él estaba sorprendido pues desde que se había negado a ser su padrino el as no le había dirigido la palabra; pero ese día no pudo evitar abrazarlo, Bokuto se encontraba pálido, fuera de condición y con mucha tristeza en su mirar así que no dudo y avisando por mensaje a su pareja que iba a ir a tomar unas copas, llevo a Bokuto a un bar cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿por qué tinees esa cara tan triste? –pregunta Kuuro.

-Susan me engañó con Ushijima –dice Bokuto- la encontré en mi casa, en mi cama con él.

-¿Pero cómo? –logro decir Kuroo que no podía salir de su asombro.

-Sabes que él es mi compañero en la selección y supongo que uno de los partidos se conocieron, así que supongo que ahí comenzaron, en un jodido partido o evento de la selección –le dice Bokuto tomando de su bebida- doy gracias a mi padre que me obligó a firmar el acuerdo prenupcial con ella sino, en este momento estarían disfrutando de mi dinero.

-No sé que decirte Bokuto, pero desde un principio esa chica no me daba buena espina –le dice Kuroo- ¿tuvieron hijos?

-No, gracias al cielo que no –dice Bokuto- pero lo que más me duele es que me aleje de todos ustedes por ella, para hacerla feliz y ve lo que me hizo.

-No podías imaginar lo que te haría, así que tranquilo –le dice Kuroo- nadie te dirá nada, todos te queremos; pero dudo que sea todo lo que me tienes que contar.

-Tienes razón –dice Koutaro sonriendo- sigues siendo igual de astuto Kuroo –le menciona haciéndolos reír.

-Pues entonces dime, ¿qué te tiene mal? –dice Kuroo.

-Hace poco a mis padres les salió decirme que Akaashi estaba o está enamorado de mi –menciona el as, provocando que Kuroo se tense- lo peor es que ya no sé que es de él; además su familia ya no me recibe, no quieren verme y tanto Yukie como Konoha no me quieren hablar, ambos me dijeron que nuestra amistad estaba rota y no los buscara más.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber de Akaashi? ¿Acaso lo quieres? –pregunta un nervioso Kuroo.

-Sí, lo quiero, su ausencia es insoportable para mi, el saber cómo lo dejé ir por Susan me duele y quiero resarcirlo, tratar de hacerlo feliz, de darle todo el amor que le negué por tantos años y que al menos me dé una oportunidad de estar con él, por eso necesito encontrarlo, ayúdame Kuroo, por favor.

-Lo siento Koutaro, no puedo, no sé de él –dijo Kuroo levantándose pues no podía mentirle por mucho –me tengo que ir mi pareja estará furiosa, de verdad discúlpame, discúlpame mucho por favor.

Y fue así como Koutaro vio salir al que una vez siempre lo apoyo, lo vio salir casi corriendo, con cara de dolor y supo que le había mentido, que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Akaashi pero que al igual que Yukie y Konoha, no le ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Los meses pasaron y Bokuto no volvió a buscar a Kuroo, hablaban por teléfono pero el pelinegro siempre tenía cosas que hacer y lo entendía, su trabajo y su pareja le absorbían; Bokuto se dio cuenta que nada había sido igual y que, aunque todos le hablaran, su relación amistosa no era la misma.

Ya eran mediados de Mayo y tenía vacaciones así que ese día en específico salía a la plaza más cercana de su departamento, necesitaba ropa así que en eso estaba, escogiendo pantalones y camisas cuando a lo lejos vio a Kuroo, no se veía a su acompañante pues al parecer se encontraba en el sanitario.

Se iba acercando feliz a su amigo, esperando que le presentara a la persona que lo tenía completamente enamorado y feliz. Su sonrisa fue decayendo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir en cuanto vio al acompañante de Kuroo, a la persona que lo hacía feliz y con la que se iba a casar, o eso le había comentado Kenma unas semanas antes cuando se lo encontró en un café. Sus pasos se detuvieron y su corazón lloró, al ver que la persona que besaba a Kuroo, lo acariciaba y sonreía era el mismo que él amaba y que había estado buscando por meses, Akaashi.

Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y ese día en la noche, de lo único que se hablaba era del accidente de tránsito que llevo a la muerte a Bokuto Koutaro, miembro de la selección de Voleibol de Japón.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Pues bueno, este es uno de dos one shots que prepare para el fandom de Haikyuu!!, me gustaría mucho que me dejararan sus comentarios y perdonen que no sea un final tan feliz.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
